


Stolen

by suirin



Series: 【Translation】Here there be monsters [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对付一个你不知道是什么的东西实在很难。被人逼上梁山，有人又出来及时护花了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stolen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/265417) by [Eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva/pseuds/Eva). 



Mycroft是夜偷袭。室温骤的跌冷，那人体肤凉似夜水，Greg梦中忽醒。两只手圈住他一对腕子，推过头顶压在床垫。一口小牙嵌进他光溜溜肩头——这赤身裸体的，有那么点儿请君入瓮的意思。Greg瞧着天花板，嘴角牵出一朵极其渺茫的笑靥。

Mycroft跪伏在他身上，微光里呼出缭绕的白雾。“你——”

Greg慵慵懒懒弓起身子，发现自己尚且拥有活动的余地。知道他那双眼珠子里头空茫茫的，索性瞪回去。“什么？”

Mycroft眉目含情，情里又蕴着怒。“Gregory。”

他抬胯画了个圆，吐出口气儿撩拨说：“什么？”

两次。Mrcroft狠狠把他钉在原地。“你想要什么？”他质问，狂躁的怒意烘烫了两人之间的空气。

“有所谓吗？”Greg问，随即被个耳光扇歪了头。一口气没喘上来。Mycroft走了。

他活动活动下巴，咽下喉咙里涌起的笑意。屋里比之前还冷，他勉强妥协套上晨衣，但并未妥协到拢紧衣襟，敞着怀、赤着脚，大摇大摆晃进厨房。

打开灯，开始做水。他坐在桌旁小口小口呷茶，Mycroft以三件套和雨伞武装好后，施施然现身。

Greg没笑，虽然不发笑很难。

“我不喜欢遭人考验，”Mycroft慢条斯理坐下来，不带丝毫拖泥带水。

见对方坐定，Greg才问说：“那你喜欢什么？”Mycroft空着的手一掌掴在桌面，Greg没能藏住惊跳，也没能管住自己咧开的嘴。他别开头，急急抿下口茶。

“这不是儿戏！”Mycroft咆哮起来。浓雾如大浪滚滚涌过街道，隔开了他和他。Greg歪头纹丝不动。不只他的公寓，连同茶杯、晨衣都消失不见。

熟稔的刺冷。点点露珠遍布全身皮肤，噙在他睫毛梢儿。赤脚下的柏油路粗糙起伏。不知何处有光昏黄。

“你知道，也许你不知道，我曾经搜寻过一个孩子，”望着雾气盘旋，他开口讲到。“像冰一样，到处都是。外面什么看起来都是冷的，不是么。”

并非疑问句。现在稍许能分辨出一两栋建筑物。空的窗。除街灯以外，万般皆深沉。

“不过十三岁年纪。报告走失后第三天找到的——也不总是发生谋杀案。”他顿了顿，视野愈发清晰，但依旧不见Mycroft踪影。“腹腔中空空如也。却像盏人皮灯笼似的通体发光，仿佛他从来没有过影子。”

某比暗更暗的门洞里有人影一道。Greg边讲边用余光关注。“有心跳，但他比死更冷。甚至无法挪动他分毫。”

他穿得是早些时候穿过的西装，浓雾渐渐弥散，露出空城无人街。灯火一盏盏打着，鹅黄的，橙橘的，宝石红。一水儿的暖色调。

“没人住这儿，”Mycroft话里透着股疲倦。他抡着雨伞走到光下，观察它所勾画出的圆弧。“没人能。这里是我精神世界的一部分，介于思绪和记忆之间。”

“所有这些都是，”Greg说。又是一个不是问题的问题。藏住Mycroft面孔的暗影同样藏起了他的双眼。“不过谢谢你。”

“别，”他扬头大声道。眼下青影深重。

“为了将之分享于我，”Greg轻声道。指指自己身上那西装。“挺好心。”

“不是真的。这里没有一样是真的，”Mycroft固执道。Greg走上前去，也不管Mycroft差点躲开他往后退。

“你和我都是真的。”他说。他们回来了，站在他暖得叫人生疑的厨房，中间餐桌如同楚河汉界。

“我是真的爱你，”Mycroft说。语调平静，但他的手在抖。

“我知道，”Greg说。  
**  
他拦下辆出租去上班。

“头儿来了，”听到Donovan警示某人。“长官？您今天不当班的。”

“没错，”他一头扎进办公室，褪下大衣。“法医那边有进展了？”

“什么的进展？”Donovan斜倚住门框，问。“你送去什么了吗？昨天的咖啡？没人会承认哟。”

Greg动弹不得。“奇怪了。”

“头儿。大家一致感激你对我们斗志的关心，但既然你今天休班，那你今天就得休班。”Donovan从被当成衣架使的档案柜上一把抢过大衣，递给他。“拜托。再多一天你跟我们脖子底下吹胡子瞪眼，我们就把怪胎找来推他当新Boss。至少他只发短信。”

“所以，一切太平，”Greg说。感觉后背发凉，寒意一点点往下漫。

“拜托嘛，”Donovan恳求着把衣服塞进他怀里。

三两下将她推出办公室，又花几分钟找文档——档案应该在手里才对，还有一半没写完，他亲自写的。难道不是？可办公室里完全无迹可寻。

他到底招惹上了什么操蛋玩意？

报道没在网上发布。昨天报纸提到过这件案子，但能找的只有一份，被人丢弃在拘留室长凳底下。

他暗骂一声“操”后，立刻绊了一跤，就在他那操蛋办公室门口。一根线。

他能看到苏格兰场，那些包围环绕他的景物，却好比透过一块烟熏火燎到发黄的玻璃瞧不真切。尽管尚且不算“在别处”，但TM也快了。耳中有心跳大声鼓噪。

它不急不缓地固化现形，即便Greg有奋力抵抗，即便他体内的每一粒细胞、每一片决心都在挣扎要回到苏格兰场。一双鬼爪由后探出，搭在他脸颊两侧。用自己的手蒙住自己的嘴，封死发狠咬下时的痛叫。

满嘴血味堵住了喉咙，往外咳的同时费力往回咽。不同的意志下达不同的指令。别过头刚好得见一只鳞爪，啐上去。

它缩回手，足够Greg拧身逃脱掌控，脚底的触感介于坚实地板与泥泞滩涂之间。他淌血的手掌抹上一边眼睛，将苏格兰场维持在桃杏色的，略带倾斜的视野焦距中。

不在苏格兰场里面。四下没有铁甲钢盔，没有多年人类经年累月的经验——

“从前不总是钢铁的，将来也不会一直有，”它在说话，某张Greg看不见的口在滔滔不绝。他在走廊中狂奔：空空荡荡，过分晃眼，临着一片腥臭污烂的海滩。踩进某种湿滑恶臭的东西；不敢低头。

街道，通向洞穴的入口，Greg向着阳光跑去因为这里还是伦敦，奔向车辆嘹亮的鸣笛与川流的人群。黑暗瞬间将他淹没，他感到足下有流水趟过，然后一头撞进Mycroft怀里，几乎将他撞翻，两人几乎一同绊倒在路沿。

“她不见了！”他大吼起来。Mycroft正扶着他免得跌倒。“我的案子不见了！怎么搞的？”

“Gregory，我花了整个早晨保证你不会也消失，”Mycroft喝道。Greg不住甩头，试图找回理智。Mycroft抓住他肩头。“而且我也只能保住伦敦范围以内的。Gregory，你在哪里上的学？”

“什么？”Greg惶然。

“小学。你在哪里上小学？”Mycroft重复问题，彻底失掉耐心。Greg茫然望向街道，脑中拼命在挖掘。在哪里……？

“你母亲叫什么名字？”Mycroft问，这回捧住了Greg的脸。Greg看着他，不停不停眨眼。看得见她，看见她的笑，她拨开脸边秀发的模样。他能看见她。

“我没法——”Greg窒息了。一个出租车司机在观察他俩，眼中涌过某种东西。

“过来，”Mycroft抓住他胳臂，拖着朝街尾走去。他踏过的地方银线闪亮而后崩断。Greg落后他半步，努力回想自己任何伦敦以外的生活记忆。什么都好。

可是空无一物。全消失了。

“不是消失，”Mycroft的手指深深扣进Greg手臂。后者眨眼逼退愤怒和震惊的泪水，以及纯粹，刺骨，毁天灭地的恐惧。“是被偷走了。”与他四目交接一瞬间。“咱们能给它找回来。”

又崩断一根线。那边一辆黑车，由个年轻女子手扶大敞的车门，面上表情全无。

“上车，”Mycroft命令，把他推了上去。


End file.
